Spell It Out For Me
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: The ABCs of the adorable and volatile couple that is Duncan and Horatio. HatHawk Slash and some AU
Because I'm obsessive and it had to be done. Also, Feelings is AU and the song in Lag is Jet Lag by Simple Plan

Disclaimer: Nyet, not mine.

888

A is for Annihilation

Duncan gasped as Horatio stabbed a knife right through his heart. He stared at his lover in shock as the man pulled the weapon slowly out of his chest and Duncan fell backwards to the ground. Duncan went still and cold while Horatio laughed over his dead body.

"Yes! I told you I was better at Halo than you! I'm the killing machine!"

"Just wait till I respawn fucktard."

B is for Bedtime

Moonlight poured in through the open window of the small dorm room and cool spring air blew in, ruffling the tangled sheets of the bed that two figures lay upon.

The shorter figure sighed and burrowed his head further into the junction between the taller male's shoulder and neck. He slid his leg between the others and his arms around the taller male's waist tightened their grip.

Horatio Takanori smiled at his boyfriend's sleeping face; he lightly brushed green strands out of slumbering eyes. His half-lidded slants sparkled with mirth as he laid a tender kiss on the younger male's forehead. This is a sight he could easily get used to.

Horatio snuggled closer and rested his chin on Duncan's head, pulling the blankets over them before succumbing to dreams of forever falling asleep in this man's arms.

C is for Color

"For the last time, my hair is not dyed! I have a genetic flaw where my hair has no pigment okay?"

"I thought you were born in the pool of the Moon Goddess so your hair was turned white?"

"That too."

"Riiiiight."

D is for Devious

The students of Alberta U were used to strange things happening on campus. It was not unusual to see the school Quidditch team practicing on the fields or for the entire class to participate in a campus-wide game of Zombie.

That's why nobody even batted an eye when they saw the racist Economics professor tied to the flag pole in a patriotic wedgie. That was typical ever since Horatio and Duncan had come to this school.

E is for Even

Duncan crossed his arms and growled as he leaned back in his chair. He hated this café, with its cheery music and happy customers sipping their caffeine-laced drinks.

He especially hated that barista with her spiky pink hair and purple lipstick. He hated how she leaned across the counter and laughed at whatever Horatio was telling her. She was practically blowing the Asian with her eyes. And the little cretin was enjoying it, bastard. Dark eyes flicked towards the punk and Horatio smirked, asking the girl for her number.

Duncan so didn't think this was appropriate retribution for his flirting with Courtney during Action.

F is for Feelings

They really hadn't expected this moment to be such a cliché. But here they were, standing in the middle of the street, yelling, in the rain.

The lights glowed dimly through the downpour, the neon from the bar sign adding an appropriate reddish quality to the dark moment.

Duncan pushed wet hair out of his eyes as he stared at a panting Horatio.

The evening had started out so well. It's funny how quickly things can turn sour.

"What am I to you? An easy lay?" the Asian's hands were clenched into fists, his face contorted in anguish.

It was the first time Duncan had ever seen him lose his composure.

The seconds became a minute and a minute slowly turned into two before Horatio turned away, wiping furiously at the water soaking his face.

"I love you, you idiot!"

G is for Game

They would play it all the time. The object was to make the other break down first. It always led to confused questions from peers and totally epic love-making.

It was never played the same way twice.

Once, Duncan decided to wear skinny jeans and no underwear every day. It took two weeks and a lot of bending over before Horatio finally tackled him.

Then there was the trip to Mexico where Horatio wore no shirt due to the heat and began a regimen of doing push-ups every morning and evening. Everyone in the hotel rooms surrounding theirs needed ear plugs the last two nights of the trip.

And no one would ever forget the time Horatio disappeared and only made contact through notes left in random places. It was also rumored that he would sneak up on Duncan as he searched for notes and grope him before disappearing again. Duncan found him within five days and rewarded the Asian's cunning most vigorously.

It was their favorite game and they would never get tired of playing it.

H is for Hades

"My parents almost couldn't decide between Shakespeare and Mythology…"

"Didn't Shakespeare write some mythical stuff?"

"Yeah, but not about actual Greek or Norse Gods."

"What were other names they were considering?"

"Hades, Hera, Ares, Loki, Icarus and Daphne, or possibly Castor and Pollux for the twins."

"So…you would've been named after a planet?"

"Poor Pluto is still a planet in my eyes too."

I is for Intensive Care

Duncan hated hospitals.

As much as people with amusing injuries or funny sounds it provided, this room was too clean and smelled like chemicals. Nothing compared to their tornado of a cottage back at school.

And Horatio's normally tan skin was almost as white as his hair and the stark bedding that surrounded him.

Duncan reached out to take Horatio's injured hand in his, kissing the bruised and bandaged fingers. He stared unseeingly at the purple blotches that covered Shio's unconscious body.

"Hey Big Guy," blue eyes went to the ceiling, "I know I don't check in as much as I should but please, this guy is The One and I need him to get better. I don't know what I'd do without him; please take care of him…"

"And if you could kill the bigots who did this to him, that'd be great."

J is for Jump

The canyon was wide and looked like a picture off a postcard. Two figures stood on the bridge that spanned the chasm, staring down at the lazy river far below.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Duncan adjusted the harness around his torso and smiled challengingly at his partner.

Horatio looked between the bungee jump instructor and the punk before smirking.

"You jump, I jump Dunk,"

Blue eyes rolled, "Plagiarist,"

A second later, Duncan's scream echoed between the canyon walls as Shio pushed him off the bridge, diving elegantly after him.

K is for Karaoke

When Duncan first made the bet, he didn't think he'd actually lose. He stared in awe as onstage Horatio belted out and hit every high note of Mika's "Love Today"

L is for Lag

The club was full of dancing bodies and the air was practically electric. It was so warm, a sharp contrast to the cold Russian winter outside. It was undecidedly their best gig ever.

Yet the lead singer of Da Schnitzel Kickers wished he was in another place entirely. Why did an international tour take so long? It was amazing even though their rusty bus was totally gonna kick the bucket soon and it smelled like musty socks. His band mates were awesome and totally some of the best delinquents he knew. This tour was a dream come true.

But all the same, he just wanted to go home.

The crowd screamed as the band started a new song, thinking the lead singer was so into his music. If only they knew.

 _You say good morning when it's midnight_

 _I'm going out of my head alone in this bed_

 _I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad_

 _And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged._

M is for Musical

"Mein Gott! Make it stop!"

"Come on Scott, we're sorry!"

"Shh, this is my favorite part,"

"Scott, my ears are dying!"

When I take you out in the surrey with the fringe on top~!

"This is torture!"

"Which one do you think we should watch next? Hairspray or Rent?"

"Scott, come on, we apologized, and we'll pay you back!"

"Hmm, you know what? I wanna watch Grease again, you don't mind right?"

"Scott!"

"Please shoot me instead!"

N is for Necrophilia

Horatio stared at the man currently glued to his side amongst the other party goers. It was the college's annual Halloween bash.

"I think you're taking your love for zombies a bit too far Dunk…"

The punk who was dressed as an axe murderer looked up in confusion.

"What makes ya say that?" he said before resuming kissing at Horatio's make-up covered neck.

"…You're humping me love."

O is for Ophelia

Duncan eyed the baby in his arms warily, he was starting to regret agreeing to babysit for his aunt. What if he dropped her?

He sat carefully in the armchair, not taking his gaze off of his newborn cousin.

"So, you named her right?" Horatio suddenly spoke up from his upside-down position on the couch, white hair brushing the carpet.

"Yeah, it's a family tradition I guess," Duncan loosened his grip on the baby girl slightly as she finally drifted off to sleep.

"I feel honored that you went with Shakespeare but you do know Ophelia went crazy and drowned herself right?"

"Shut up Shio."

888

Hey! So guess who was going through old documents today and found this unfinished thing? I always intended to finish it and that's why it never got posted. But rereading it now makes me sad that I never did, there's some good stuff in here. Maybe one day I'll get inspiration for it, but only if you guys want more! I'm currently reading all of my ScotCh and HatHawk fanfics, so hopefully that will trigger something. I really miss writing these and I miss my readers too! (That's you guys, please don't kill for disappearing for so long)


End file.
